


Serenade

by fullsunnyhaechan



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Fluff, Short & Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-05
Updated: 2019-08-05
Packaged: 2020-07-31 14:33:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 939
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20116645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fullsunnyhaechan/pseuds/fullsunnyhaechan
Summary: You wake up to the cold bed and music downstairs.





	Serenade

You wake up, cold. The sharpness of the frigid air nips at your nose and bites your toes. The source of warmth you expected to find next to you is gone. You first stick your foot out, hoping to bump into another set of legs, with soft skin and tender muscles, but feel nothing. Next, you reach over with your hands, wishing for a warm chest to snuggle into, or perhaps another set of arms to hold you close, but to no avail. Still half asleep, you roll over to the other side, but the only thing that greets you is the sting of the cold sheets.  
  
Grumbling, you force yourself to open your eyes and push the blankets off of you. Swinging your legs off the bed, the ground welcomes the touch of your feet with a light, pleasant coolness. Your brain seems to turn on autopilot as you less than blindly navigate through the hallway and down the stairs where you hear soft notes of music. Through your blurry vision, you see a light on in the next room, drawn to it like a moth.  
  
“Hey. Why are you up?” The soft, gentle voice that you know better than anything else in the world breaks the silence. You sigh and rub your eyes.  
  
“I was cold,” you pout. “Why are you up? It’s one in the morning.” Xiaojun laughs gently and motions for you to come over. You gladly walk over to the couch and sit in his lap, resting your head on his shoulder.  
  
“Aw, poor baby,” he coos. “I’m sorry, my love, for leaving you. I had a dream, a vision, and my guitar just kind of spoke to me. It was an inspiration for a new song, and I didn’t want to lose it,” he explains. You nod sleepily and look at the guitar sitting on his lap. Your fingers trace over the smooth wood and taught strings, plucking one gently and smiling at the low sound that echoes throughout the room. He chuckles and hugs you closer to him.  
  
“But at one in the morning?” You whine, pressing your face into his neck. Xiaojun always smells nice. Refreshing, like clean, crisp air after a heavy rainstorm or a new bottle of soap. Warm, like freshly baked bread or snickerdoodles in the oven. Comforting, like calming lavender and vanilla. But most prominently, masculine. Xiaojun always has this scent of cologne around him that awakens something inside you, even if he doesn’t wear it all the time. It makes you purr like a cat every time you hug him.  
  
“As an artist, you never know when something will hit you. It could be how graceful birds are when they soar in the sky. It could be when you’re looking at a lake and notice how clear the water is. It could be in a dream about your perfect fiancée looking so beautiful in a wedding dress.” He smiles and pinches your cheeks, and at the mention of your approaching future, you blush.  
  
“Can I hear it?” You ask curiously, looking into Xiaojun’s warm, brown eyes. He looks back at you lovingly, smiling before pressing a quick kiss to your forehead.  
  
“Mm, not yet. I haven’t finished all of it, and I want you to hear the full song,” he says. You pout, but he stands by his word. Xiaojun ruffles your hair affectionately as an apology and gently kisses your cheek.  
  
“Then can you teach me how to play?” You touch the guitar again, plucking another string curiously.  
  
“Anything for you, my love.” Xiaojun straightens his back, nudging you gently to sit forward. He positions the guitar gently over your lap, and holds your hands in the correct way to hold a guitar. You internally giggle at how his hands completely cover yours, and sigh at how soft and warm they feel. Xiaojun’s back is pressed to yours, and he kisses the side of your neck quickly before he moves your hand, showing you how to strum the guitar. Carefully, you play a few notes before letting Xiaojun’s delicate fingertips take over. He hums softly as he plays, individual notes falling in place to turn into an elegant, romantic song. You sigh again, relishing in the feeling of his warmth enveloping you. The music runs as time ticks, your face turning to bury itself in his neck. You let your eyes flutter shut, letting the sweet notes serenade you, surrounding you. Xiaojun continues humming and playing, lulling you to sleep.  
  
After a while, Xiaojun notices you’ve fallen asleep. He chuckles softly, setting the guitar aside. He scoops you up and carries you up the stairs. You stir at the gentle movement.  
  
”Mm, sleepy,” You mumble. Xiaojun clicks his tongue gently, soothingly. He clutches you closer to him as he walks down the hallway.  
  
”Yes, baby, I know. We’re going to bed now,” he lovingly whispers. He nudges the bedroom door open with his foot, setting you down on your side of the bed. With gentle hands, Xiaojun tucks you in and crawls over to his side. He gets in and pulls you close to him, as if you had never woken up in the first place. You attempt to fight off sleep to bask in the feeling of being in Xiaojun’s arms again, but the scent of him makes you even drowsier. He tugs you closer to him, cradling your head between his neck and arm. You yawn, clinging to him. He chuckles again and presses a soft kiss to your forehead before you fall asleep, knowing that this time, you won’t wake up cold.

**Author's Note:**

> hi! this is my very first work on ao3 :) i'm rather new to this platform, so please give me a bit to figure everything out. i hope you enjoyed my first post. sorry it was a bit short; it was a little idea that i had. much love <3


End file.
